The Weasley's Utterly Brilliant Maniacal Plan
by albusismyhomeboy
Summary: So this is my first story...and summary...so it's entitled to suck. Don't laugh. OWKB thanks a bunch to Aviad and our very cool ahem undisclosed friend. enjoy...and definitley review! oh, and stop reading this crappy summary.


Oliver wood sat on an old barstool in his tiny apartment, eating a large bowl of soggy cereal. He didn't know it, but today was the day his life was about to fall apart. Again.

"Ollie, dear, should I give little Annabelle here-that's you! Oh, yes it is!-the mushy bananas or the pureed pees? I can't deside which, they both look so disgusting!"

_Not again_, oliver thought. _Fred is not staying here again. Not ever. _He knew it was a lie, and yet still he repeated it to himself daily.

"She likes the peas, God knows why. And stop calling me Ollie. It sounds like you're my wife."

"Oh, but it's like we are a couple darling!" Laughing as he went, Fred pretended to run around the kitchen dusting and preparing a hearty meal. He went around and leaned down over Annabelle's high chair, tickling her stomach and making her laugh. Before he knew it, Fred had shuffled gracefully over to Oliver who was still eating his cereal. Bending down and giving him a peck on the cheek, Fred giggled and ran to the door shouting, "Have a nice day at work, dear!"

Oliver growled and promptly hexed Fred's overly freckled bum. How he knew it was freckled you don't need to know.

"Ahhgggssspppllluuurrgghh!!" gugled Annabelle happliy, waving at her father. Oliver jumped up and pulled her from the chair, tossing her lightly in the air while muttering bunches of "Who's your daddy?" and "That's my Bella, oh yes it is!" It was times like these that he lived for. Nothing else. No one else.

* * *

"Did you see the headlines, Mr.Wood? Cannons win again! Again, Mr. Wood! And all thanks to that new chaser, don't you agree sir? That Bell sure is giving all the other teams hell if you don't mind me saying, sir!"

Oliver glanced over his glasses at the young house elf. Tump was standing beside his desk clutching the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, pointing at yet another picture of the victorious Cannons. _What will I ever do with such a stupidly ignorant, insensitive elf? _Oliver thought. _Has he not learned by now that I don't give a damn how badly Kat's team is beating the rest of the bloody Quidditch world!_

He sighed saying, "Yes, Tump, I DO mind you saying. You know I don't flollow Quidditch. Now GET OUT. Wait. Take theses to Potter." Tump sheepishly carried the stack of files off to the Auror's office. As he left, Oliver's head sank into his large hands, rough from years of abuse. It wasn't yet half past eight and he was ready to go pick up Annabelle from the day care two floors down. He wanted to go home. Home, where everything was about the just two of them. _You need to stop obsessing, _he told himself. _It's the two of you until you get around to dating, and that's all its going to be. She's gone, and you don't want her. _There was no way he could spend another minute sitting at this awful desk. And besides. He really had to pee.

Now that nature had been called upon, Oliver was wandering through the ministry halls. Hard as he tried, he just couldn't stay away from the day care room. Oliver was famous at the office for spending more time with his daughter than working. _What the hell_, he thought, _One time before 10:00 won't hurt too much. _

Rounding the corner to the nursery/preschool, Oliver could hear a number of loud voices coming from the room that contained little Bella. He peaked through the small window in the door. What he saw almost sent him flying across the hall. There, on a child sized chair with a large circle of young children crouched around her, sat the mother of his child, bouncing their daughter on her knee. Reporters lined the back of the room, cameras flashing constantly.

_She wouldn't DARE. _Thought Oliver, outraged. He threw open the door and stormed into the room, gently taking his dear Annabelle from the woman's buy hands.

"Get away from my daughter," he said icily, looking through her instead of at her. "You had no right, coming here, posing for pictures. You are no longer part of her life." He gave her one more glare full of stale hate before turning on his heal, Bella perched on his hip. The room was silent, and cameras slowly ceased to flash. As he crossed the threshold of the door, a voice from behind made him stop in his tracks.

"She's my daughter too, Ollie. There's nothing you do can change that." It was lucky that he wasn't facing the crowd of witches and wizards. Tears began to stream down his face, and his thoughts veered somewhere near _I'm not going to let her get to me. This is just some sick attempt at publicity._

Oliver continued out the door and down the hall, calls of "Katie, sign my broom!" Ringing in his ears.

* * *

Flashback

"You better go apologize, mate" George said, slapping Oliver on the back. "This time is really was your fault." He grinned.

"I haven't a clue why you two fight," the other Weasley twin added. "You're obviously going to make up and have a passionate love making session right afterward..." his sentenced trailed off as the light bulb in is head began to flicker.

"OH!!! Now i get why you always fight...So you can...you know..."make up"." The twins giggled and began to wiggle their eyebrows furiously, nudging Oliver from each side. Breaking free from the brother's, Oliver cleared up a few things, angrily i might add.

"First off, we're NOT dating. Second, we're NOT in love. Third...she started it." He turned away from the grinning redheads and continued down the hall after the stubborn brown-haired chaser. After only minutes of searching, he found her pouting in the closet of the Herbology greenhouse. Opening the door and stepping inside, Oliver began his apology.

"Look, Bell-"

"I have a first name." Angry eyes looked up at him.

"That's all find and dandy but-"

"Use it Wood."

"Oh, so I have to use it but-"

"Oliver..."

"FINE. Kat, I'm sorry for what I said, please forgive me." Looking down, he saw the anger in her eyes change to utter giddiness and then to the sort of crazy-Kat look he was used to.

"OMG OMG OMG, he called me KAT!!!!!!!!" She jumped up and down in the small space that she had. "It's a freaking miracle! I think I'm gonna-" This time is was Oliver's turn to interrupt.

"Really, Bell, is it this important-" He was planning on finishing with something clever, as always, however his lips seemed other wised occupied. _What the bloody hell, _Oliver thought helplessly. _I cannot believe I am seriously enjoying this. No, no, NO!!! Stop. Wait. Don't. Please don't. _And she didn't. It was at least 20 minutes before anyone saw the two again, at which time they were seen with some of the biggest grins on campus.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Shh, Bella. Shhh...it's ok, really. Quiet." Oliver begged. "Please Bella..." He knew she was hungry. Hell, HE was hungry. But there was no way, no how, he was going out there. _She's my daughter too, Ollie._

"Uuggh!" He grunted, hanging his head between two shaky knees. _This is so not happening. She left. It was just me and Annabelle. That was supposed to be the end of it. _Annabelle's cries continued to get louder, and Oliver could no longer stand the stuffiness of the closet. He prepared himself to make a mad dash out the closet-and out of the ministry. All of a sudden the closet door swung open. _I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed_ he chanted. Annabelle babbled in his arms. A figure stepped into the small room and began to scour the shelves for something very obviously important. Through his heavy breathing Oliver was able to hear the man muttering. It sounded most like,

"I need a pretty pony,"

"Oh dear I'm such a phony," or,

"I feel another presence in this room."

_He bloody well feel another presence_, Oliver thought. _His hand has been on my bum for the past 5 minutes! _The man continued to search around but never once acknowledging Oliver and Bella. After finally turning around, Oliver still couldn't quite make out his face. Just a little more to the left now...

"Percy?!" he gasped.

"Please Mr. Wood, I really don't have the time right now." The tall, skinny red headed Weasley continued to search for whatever it was he was look for as Oliver gaped at his vague answer.

"Perc...it's been so long-"

"Ah-HA! I found you!" Percy cried happily, grabby the broom on the back of the door. As he left he finally sad something slightly sane,

"Ta, ta...Oh, and Oliver?"

"What, Perc?"

"What in heavens name are you doing in the closet anyways?" Oliver stuttered, and Percy continued on.

"Well, good day Mr. Wood!" he shut the door. Still totally dumbfounded, Oliver proceeded to follow him, opening the door out into the wide hallway. The opening of the door was immediately followed with an "OOFFF!" and the sound of someone falling backwards onto the floor.

"George? That can't be you! is it?" Oliver stood above his victim, mumbling incredulously.

"Well, I used to be George. Who knows what I am now after you slammed me with the damn door!" Grinning, George reached out a hand asking for help. Oliver quickly set Bella down, her cries for food quieted by the comfort of sucking her thumb, and helped up his old friend.

"What brings you 'round here, mate?" Oliver inquired. "Up to see the old brother? He really had gone mad lately. I just ran into him-" George subtly ignored Oliver babble, bending down and bringing the quiet Annabelle up to his eye level. He laid her against his should look back at the other mad.

"We need to talk, Ol."

* * *

Flashback

Katie and Oliver sat in a crowded Gryffindor common room, he at one side of the couch, she sprawled across it with her head in his lap. Their right hands were entangled with no thoughts of letting go. He was playing with her hair, and they were both incredibly happy. _I'm incredibly happy_, Oliver thought, smiling down at Katie. Someone started another round of cheer for the Quidditch team after their cup win. _I'm incredibly happy_, Katie thought. _It's his last year, one of the last parties, and I can't think of any place I'd rather be._ The crowd thickened as more students poured in the from the portrait hole. He bent down and whispered something into her ear. She giggled and the both leapt up from the couch, their hands still embraced.

20 minutes later

"Come on, Ollie. I'm in this, you know that." They were lying in Oliver's bed, the curves of one body fitting perfectly with the other. His eyes searched hers for the words he so longed to hear.

"But do you love me?" He smiled, eyes twinkling. This was a game they always played.

"Yes, Oliver Alban Wood. I _do_ love you." She answered him in more than words, and their bliss was complete.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"That was the night Annabelle was conceived," Oliver confessed wistfully. His eyes turned sad as he admitted the rest of the story to George. "It was also the last time we were truly happy." Annabelle laughed and kicked her powerful little legs. The high chair which she was strapped to began to wobble as she tipped it back and forth. George took another sip of his Firewhiskey before speaking.

"I asked her the same question, you know." Oliver's head snapped up at the words. "At first she told me you were both happiest when Bella was born. But then...then this same story came pouring out of her. Neither of you had any cares but each other. Nothing was in your path. Life was yours to live."

"Is that wrong?" Oliver asked "I don't know what I'd do without Annabelle now. My happiest days are spent with her." He had more to say, and George knew it. He waited, encouragingly.

"When I think of Kat now, I feel something besides undying love and happiness. Now I feel regret." Oliver gray eyes were cloudier than ever. He was overtaken by the sadness he felt. "Now Bella won't have a mother to teach her the things a girl needs to know. She'll be alone on so many things, and I'll hurt so much for her. I don't know what to do." He glanced over at Bella, sucking on her bottle, then at the witch cleaning up from another drunken duel. He downed the last of his Butterbeer quickly, waiting for George's reply.

"She wants to help out mate-"

"I don't want her bloody money."

"That's not what I mean. She wants to be a mother to her daughter."

"And what about a wife to her husband?" Oliver raged, shoving his wedding band in George's face. "I'll bet she doesn't wear hers anymore, does she George? Does she?!" George shook his head slowly, not knowing what to say. Oliver slammed his clenched fist onto the table, making it shake and Bella giggle.

"No." His voice was calmer now. "No. I don't want to give Bella a mother that only is there for her when she has the time. Kat is not going to be a part of my life. Or Bella's."

* * *

Katie was pacing in front of the couch in her large, lavish flat. Her finger nails were essentially gone, and the eraser on the pencil behind her ear was no longer recognizable. _Where is he?!_ Her thoughts raged. _I can't stand not knowing if I'll ever see my daughter again any longer. __He can't do this to me._ There's no way. _If he refuses, there has got to be someway around it. I just know it._

When finally George appeared in front of her, the look he gave was not what she expected. Katie had been hoping for an encouraging smile, maybe even just a little hope. George's eyes, however bright, were in no way a spark to the flame of hope she so desired.

"Oh..." she sobbed; the tears like waterfalls down her face. "No, George. No! There was nothing you could do?"

The young man said nothing, only stepped forward and engulfed her in a famous Weasley hug. When the embrace finally ended, George held the young witch at arm's length and stared deep into her eyes.

"You're going to hate me. You, Katherine Anne Bell, are going to want to hex me into oblivion. And yet...I don't care. You need this, Kat. I'm sorry." He stepped back, leaving Katie still hiccupping from her tears. Pulling out a letter, he placed it in her hands and Dissapperated without another word.

Bewildered, Katie collapsed in a heap onto the couch. _I can't see my own daughter. My husband won't see or talk to me. I'm soon going to hat George. And worst of..._he_ still doesn't know me and all. _Flipping the sealed white envelope over and over in her hands, Katie pondered her situation. _Either I open it and hate him, then get over it, or I don't open it, don't hate him, but hate myself. _She smiled a sad smile. _Well, since I've got plenty of other stuff to hate myself for...here goes. _She ripped it open, almost laughing as the letter inside blushed red and began to shake and scream.

"You already hate me, don't you? I knew a howler in disguise would just tickle you before what I have to say. Hee hee. So. Kat. This time, it's your fault. Shape up. Apologize. Gain back his trust." She started to shake her head, deny she could do it. _He hates me_, she thought. He had an answer for that too.

"He hates you for what you did, but the love you two had isn't something that goes away that easily. It's under there somewhere. You need to _dig_ Kat. And I know, I know, you're not looking for his love. Just Bella. Well I'll tell you something Katherine Anne Bell! You're lying to yourself! You love him, and you just can't help it. Now, if you're going to go ahead with your plans...I thought I'd just remind you of the fact that you're still married...and he still wears the ring."

The note burst into flames and Katie began to yell. She yelled at no one in particular. Not George, not Oliver, not herself. Just yell. Her wand was out, and almost everything in the room had been shattered. The small fire left from the howler continued to burn. Katie, due to her yelling and hysterics, was barely able to make out the "Love, George," before the fire ceased to exist.

* * *

Two days later

"Will you be picking Annabelle up early today, Mr. Wood?" asked the small house elf innocently.

"I-I'm not planning on it." He began to walk away but added before leaving, "But I might be down for a visit later."

The elf smiled knowingly and added as he left the room, "We'll be expecting you, sir."

"Whistle, whistle, whistle." _Where is that blasted noise coming from?_ Oliver thought. He jumped out of his chair and walked out into the main office to see one of the newer and more liked staff members, a wizard only three years younger than him. The man seemed awfully happy, whistling constantly, something Oliver-nor Katie-could stand.

"We'll hello Mr. Pibble!" Oliver interrupted his tune. "Back from vacation I see. Why in the world would you be so happy then, Benny?"

"Well, Wood, we were planning on keeping it a secret for a little longer but...well I'm just so happy I've got to tell someone." The good-looking Benny grinned like a little boy at Christmas. "This weekend I proposed to my girlfriend. And she said yes!" Oliver didn't think it possible, but Benny's smile grew wider at the thought. _Ah, yet another happy couple_, Oliver thought bitterly.

"And just who is this lucky lady, mate?" he punched Benny playfully in the arm. "When an I going to get to meet her?" He felt like an older brother the man, and thought it was his job to make sure she was worthy. Benny's face twisted slightly.

"I thought everyone knew, honestly I did. Well, you know the Cannons?" Oliver nodded, thinking. "Of course you do," Benny continued. "You were like the Quidditch nut in school!" Oliver chuckled. "And I suppose you know their new Chaser? She played on the Hogwarts team with you. Katherine Bell?" Benny laughed, "Ring a bell?!" He punched Oliver shoulder, bouncing back and fourth on his toes, ready for a playful fight. _Katherine Bell, huh?_ Oliver's eyes almost pooped out of his head. _Kat?_ His heart was beating faster, and he had a hard time breathing. Oliver still had not gotten over the news. His hand were shaking, and his skin felt all clammy. He seemed to be drifting into another world.

"And who's _your_ lucky lady, Wood? Care to double date sometime?" Wood snorted initially, then was able to recover and come back with "No, I-uh...I'm not involved intimately with anyone." His hands were folded neatly on top of the counter but Wood slowly pulled them off and switched his wedding band to his right hand. A little shock was still stored at the back of his head, but most of it was gone by now. Oliver had an idea.

"I'm not _technically_ involved. Do you think you could set me up with anyone? I'm looking to get back into dating. Tonight." Benny looked as though hew was really thinking about a good match for Oliver. Or maybe if he was just thinking over if inviting this other girl was a good idea. Oliver was getting a sour laugh out of the whole situation. _You're out to screw me again, aren't you Kat? Well I'll show you._

* * *

Katie stepped back and admired her handiwork. _Even better than before_, she thought proudly. Katie had just finished redecorating her recently trashed apartment. It happened at least once a week, if not more. She'd always had an uncontrollable temper.

She turned around when a "Ping!" and a flutter of wings caught her attention. An owl was outside her window, trying desperately to enter. Through the glass. She sighed, pointed her wand, and hid behind a chair. The small, very confused owl fluttered madly in, knocking over two lamps and throwing a number of books off the shelf. Finally it landed, dropping the note attached to its food. Slowly Katie came out from her hiding place. The owl took off as she stood up, hitting its wing on the window frame as it did so. _Benny had really got to stop borrowing Pig and buy his own bloody owl. _Katie picked up the letter and began to read.

Love,

I've set up a double date tonight with a friend from the office and another very random girl from the ministry. We're just going out for some drinks-see you at 8.

Hugs and kisses,

Ben

_Drinks? Tonight?_ Katie was exhausted from all the stress with Oliver. _I wonder...no._ She thought. _I've got to act like a girl who is in love...with her fiancé._ He face drained of color when she realized what she'd just thought. _I _am_ in love with Benny_, she told herself stubbornly. _And that's final. _The note slipped through her fingers as she climbed to stairs to do some laundry and take a long hot bath.

* * *

Four hours later Katie was ready and waiting for Benny. She wasn't really in the mood for primping, so she'd just thrown something on after her bath, adding a little mascara for a good touch. (Something included a pair of stylishly battered Levi's, her 'Com to the dark side, we have cookies,' t-shirt, a Puma track jacket, and of course her trusty Converse) Her hair was nothing special either-just parted on the side and thrown into and urban-looking bun. Katie had perfected the 'grunge' look.

She sat on the couch, twiddling her thumbs when she heard a low whistling sound behind her. She turned around and there was Benny, looking his usual hot and happy self. _God, I hate it when he does that, _she whined to herself. _Do something so horrible as whistling, and then show up looking as hot as he does. A married girl just can't win,_ she thought bitterly. Bitter thought seemed to be pretty common these days.

Benny smiled, kissing the top of her head and taking her hand. "Time to go, love." They dissaperated to the Three Broomsticks, an obvious favorite for the Hogwarts alumni. She really was looking forward to this date. You know, hanging out, getting slightly drunk. It could have been good for her. Really. And yet...there he sat, ruining all of her glorious, stress free plans. There he sat, even more gorgeous that she remembered from only days before.

"Ollie..."she whispered under her breath, meant only for her to hear. _Goddamn you, Oliver Wood!_

"You know Wood, Kat? Well, geez! If I woulda knownI would have set this up ages ago." Benny exclaimed loudly, catching Oliver's attention and waving. He frowned as Kat gave him a pained look. Ignoring it, Benny grabbed her hand and pulled her toward their table. _He so can't read me_, she thought. But he loves me! _Remember, Kat. You love each other. _Benny began the introductions, and Oliver and Kat stared at each other. Kat with a pleading look, Oliver with cold, sarcastic eyes.

"Kat, you seem to, ah...know Oliver, and this here is Meredith Thorn." Benny said, a little too proudly. "She was telling me yesterday that in school she was quite the Quidditch player. I'm sure you two will have loads to talk about." Meredith giggle, pushing away the praise Benny was paying her. Katie just gulped, mumbled a "yeah" and stared at Oliver. _I'm so screwed_, she thought. _She's so thinking she's screwed_. Oliver thought. _And she is._

The two couple made polite conversation for a while, Oliver peppering Katie with questions about the team, her life, and the time before Benny. To Oliver's pleasure, Katie often stumbled, making the situation even more awkward then it already was.

"Do excuse me while I go get us some drinks. Enjoy yourselves!" Benny walked with a spring in his step toward the bar; all but Katie watching him go. When Oliver glanced back at Kat, their eyes locked. Meredith sat contently, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Oliver turned his head slightly towards his date, but didn't stop looking at his wife.

"Hey, ah...Mer? Why don't you go and help Ben over there with the drinks." Meredith jumped up, not at all insulted by being sent away from the table.

"Ok! See you in a bit." Meredith skipped off to find Benny, while Katie and Oliver continued to just stare. Finally Oliver spoke, his words coated in sarcasm.

"Congratulations are in order, I see," Oliver observed, nodding at the huge rock on her hand. "Now I see why you don't wear mine anymore." The words stung Katie, but she tried not to let them hurt. She refused to speak, didn't want to ruin this moment, however weird and tense.

"I don't even know why I've kept mine," he continued. "It obviously doesn't mean anything." He pulled off his wedding band, tossing it carelessly into the ashtray. Katie cringed, but still did not speak. _If that didn't work, then I'm sure this will._ He sighed as though he had not a care in the world.

"Bella's with Fred. They're probably playing dress up or having a tea party with her stuffed animals. Definitely something you'd usually find a mother doing with her daughter." That _did_ do it for Katie. Oliver just knew how to push her buttons-he'd done it for years. She could no longer remain silent.

"Then let me do it, Ollie! Forgive me at least enough to let me see my own daughter." Her voice was rising, and people were beginning to notice Katie and Oliver's conversation. "What can I say to make you give me a chance? I know, I made a mistake but-" Oliver interrupted, his voice low.

"You made a mistake? You got yourself pregnant, left school, married yourself, had a baby by yourself, and left her alone, all by yourself?" By now the other customers were all fully engrossed in the confrontation, including Benny and Meredith.

"Fine! WE made a mistake. What? Do you want me to say our whole relationship was a mistake? Is that what you want?" Tears were flowing, her arms were flying, and her voice was crackling with hysterics. Oliver's deep voice answered her.

"Bella was not a mistake. She was the only honest thing. Everything else...everything we did, everything we said. It was obviously a lie to you. So that's why I get to enjoy her today. You never really wanted that baby. You lied, I believed it all. I was gullible. I allowed you to help me make that beautiful, perfect child. And the only thing I regret is this-that her mother is someone who can't keep a promise to her daughter or her husband."

Katie's mouth dropped open, finally at a loss for words. _A lie?_ _He thinks everything I said was only a lie? _Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand around her waist.

"So...you're married and have a daughter named Bella? Cool. We can handle that." Benny's cheeriness was obviously forced. _No, Ollie, THIS is a lie_. _Everything we're doing now is a lie. _She turned to Benny, ripped off her ring, and threw it to the ground, dissaperating as she did so.

_Oh, God_, Oliver thought. _I said too much_. _She's bound to do something really crazy now like...oh, God...not Bella. _He stood up quickly, pushing the chairs out of his path and running out the door, disapperating as he went.

* * *

Fred was backed up against the living room wall in Oliver's apartment, his wand pointed steadily back at Katie's shaking one. Bella was in his other arm, sleeping soundly.

"Just-gasp-give me the baby-gasp-Fred!" She was crying harder now, unable to breath from all the tears. "We used to-gasp-be friends-gasp-remember, Fred-gasp? You know-gasp-I'd be a great mother-gasp..." _He'll be here any second _she thought. _I've got to get out of here._

"Kat, let's just think about this a little. Wait till Oliver gets back, you'll talk it over. I'm sure-"

"NO!" Katie screamed with more anger than Fred thought she could ever have. Realizing what was happening, that she was about to kill him for the baby, he had to do something. _She's too shaken up, she'll miss and hit Annabelle. There's no way I'm letting that happen._ Just as Katie was about to begin the Avada Kedavra, Fred turn just a little, shielding Annabelle from any spell that might be thrown their way. He firmly pointed his wand and yelled an incantation, throwing her against the far wall and knocking her out.

_She better not die, _Fred thought._ Then I'm totally screwed._ He took a few steps forward just to see how badly see was hurt. Her face was scratched and bleeding, as were her arms, but nothing to serious from the looks of things. As he turned, Oliver Apparated and took a look around the room. After he saw that Bell was alright, he ran over to Katie, lying motionless on the floor.

"She better not be dead, Weasley," he growled. "If she is, you're totally screwed."

* * *

The hospital waiting room was not full, only a couple other witches and wizards besides Fred, Oliver, George and Bella sat in the uncomfortable, ugly chairs. Oliver had rushed Katie to the emergency ward while Fred notified George and packed a bag for Annabelle.

"Wood, you snoring monster." Fred whispered loudly. "Wake up." He smacked him hard on the shoulder. Oliver shook awake and saw a healer approaching. _Please let her be OK, _he prayed. _It was a simple spell; she can't have been hurt too bad. _He tried to convince himself. As the healer neared them, his steps seemed to get slower. Or maybe it was just their anxious minds making it seem that way.

The healer smiled. _Well I think that's a good sign, _George thought."She'll be fine gentleman. You can wipe those silly lost expressions off your faces." The three wizards smiled, embarrassed. The healer continued, laughing, "Miss Bell-"

"Actually," Wood interrupted to the great surprise of Fred and George. They both stared at him in astonishment as he finished his sentence. "It's Mrs. Wood." _Wow. I didn't know that was going to feel so good._

"Well then, _Mrs. Wood_ did suffer a slight concussion, so a one night stay will be necessary. She's awake now, but might be a little groggy. You can go see her." The three men began to stand up, but Oliver motioned for them to stay. He cradled Bella in his arms and started to walk towards her room.

"I think it's time we go have a nice long talk with Mommy."

They came to her door and Oliver looked in the small window. Katie lay with her eyes closed, her scratches mostly healed. With a deep breath, Oliver pushed open the door and entered the room. Katie opened her eyes and almost fell off the bed when she saw him standing there, looking down into her eyes the way he was, with undying love and support. She started to speak, but Oliver shushed her.

"Don't talk. Just...let's enjoy this. We're here, together, with our daughter. Does this feel right to you?" '_Cause it feels so right to me, _he thought.

"Oh, Ollie, I don't know if anything has ever felt more right in my life!" He laughed a hearty laugh that woke Bella up. She began to cry and Katie smiled, reaching for her daughter. Rocking her back and forth, the baby began to calm down. Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple gold band, slipping it on his left ring finger. Katie reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a ring with stones and engraving so small that it was even more beautiful than any ring with a huge rock. They grasped hands, looked into each others eyes, and renewed the promises they now both fully intended to keep.

Neither Oliver nor Katie knew it, but George and Fred had been watching-and listening-the whole time.

"Some of our tricks just never get old," George said as he undid an old pair of Extendable Ears. They continued to watch through the window and Fred began a victory dance.

"We did it, oh yeah, go Fred and George, oh yeah, we got them, oh yeah..." Fred kept on singing until George's large hand connected with his face.

"Shut it, stupid!" They looked back in the window, and there was Oliver and Katie, smiling right back at them, Bella laughing and kicking in their arms.


End file.
